


The Tactician's Gambit

by Toki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: The straight forward approach may not be his normal method, but sometimes, it's the most effective plan of attack.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	The Tactician's Gambit

With a final sounding of the horn that signaled their victory, the Bridge of Myrddin was at last secure in the hold of the armies from Garreg Mach. While the physical structure itself was indeed enormous, its capture was even more impressive. The taking of the bridge meant that the troops marching under the flag painted with the Crest of Flames had truly become a force to be reckoned with. 

Upon their return to the monastery, the very atmosphere seemed to change: the soldiers walked taller, the sun seemed to shine brighter, and the chiming of the bells from the cathedral seemed more melodic than they did before. The confidence that resulted from their successful campaign was palpable throughout the stone grounds of their base. 

From the outside, Claude seemed as collected as he ever was. The sovereign duke calmly congratulated the troops on a job well done while they thanked him for his brilliant leadership. Looking at the commander no one would know any different, but on the inside he was giddy; high on the adrenaline of victory. The ever present tactician was having trouble concentrating on the conversations at hand. 

Claude didn't have to think long on what he might do with all this energy. In fact, he had figured it out minutes after the battle horns rang over the bridge. In the moment, however, he instead declared a feast upon their return. His personal plans would have nothing to do with his army and he wouldn't have them tagging along for his version of celebrating. They didn't need to see him engaging in the act of what he had planned for himself and they certainly deserved a party of their own.

Now that Claude found himself at said feast, he couldn't wait to leave. The duke loved to throw celebrations, but he didn't really love being at them. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, which was wonderful, but he was waiting for the first opportunity to take his leave. In truth, the archer nearly hadn't been able to keep his leg from bouncing during the (numerous) toasts and he even when it finally came time to dine, he could barely eat. After he pushed the food around on his plate for what seemed like an appropriate amount of time, Claude stood and pushed his chair in with a small cough.

"I'm afraid I've worn myself in the excitement of our victory. Please, keep the party going, you all deserve it." Claude gave a little bow. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Claude's words were met with raised glasses and a chorus of cheers. He gave a wink to his friends and stepped out of the dining hall. After taking a deep breath, the duke waved cordially at the overflow of people eating outside and thanked everyone who may not have heard the overwhelming amount of toasts. The second he was able to excuse himself, the tactician walked towards the Cathedral before veering off towards his true destination. 

\---

Claude nodded at the Abyss's gate keeper as he made his descent into the city under Garreg Mach. The guard never bothered asking the duke what he was there for anymore. Afterall, they had been housing Dimitri down here for months now and the duke was the prince's closest contact. 

The citizens of the underground were celebrating the taking of the bridge, as well. Many of them had either helped in the battle, or aided in watching the monastery while its armies were occupied elsewhere. An odd few soldiers held up their tankards as the commander passed, but more ignored him. That was perfectly fine for Claude; he rather enjoyed having some anonymity. 

His ultimate destination was all the way downstairs where the people of the Abyss kept their rooms. Dimitri's chamber was at the end of one of the hallways, secluded from the others by request. When the blond first arrived he had been rather unstable and prone to fits of rage. While he was doing better everyday, the exiled prince preferred to keep his privacy. 

Upon reaching the large wooden door that separated them, Claude gave a sharp knock. There was a muffled response, which the duke took for an invitation though he couldn't make out the words. He turned the handle and poked his head in first, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. 

Dimitri was sitting at his newly made desk, one of Seteth's banned books opened there. He looked comfortable, sitting in his all black linens, and his hair tied back from his face. The prince's face relaxed considerably upon seeing the other man's face gracing his doorway. 

"Good evening, Claude. You may come in." Dimitri had turned towards his visitor in his chair, but made no move to stand. 

"Good evening to you, Dima. I missed you at dinner." Claude came into the room and leaned on the door after closing it. 

Claude wasn't quite sure what he would call the relationship between them. When Dimitri came to the monastery, there were few that approached him besides the duke, or perhaps one of the Ashen Wolves to bring him his meals. The wild prince had no desire to interact with others and barely tolerated Claude at first. It had taken time and persistence, but eventually they reached a point where they could carry on a conversation for an entire afternoon as if the last five years had never happened 

Then, unexpectedly, they skipped the finer points of a relationship and went straight to sex. It had been after a different battle and they were high on victory, in their defense. Besides, after their roll in the hay, the tension between them noticeably dissipated and the two decided to have a go at courting each other. The chemistry was clearly there and after squeezing past Dimitri's walls of self-hatred, they just seemed to compliment each other. Once it was decided, both men agreed to keep their relationship to themselves. This was something just for them and they needed to be able to find that solace in each other.

Now they would seek each other out for carnal pleasures, or just to talk the night away like they did back before the war began. Other times, no words were needed as they sought an escape in one another. It hardly mattered what they did, as long as they had each other.

Tonight, however, Claude had plans. 

"I apologize. I am afraid that it is still difficult to be around so many people when I am not on the battlefield." Dimitri bowed his head slightly as he spoke. 

Claude seemed to glide across the floor as he crossed to where the other man sat. He gently put his hands on Dimitri's face and lifted it so they could look at each. 

"I know and honestly, it's perfectly fine. It was a bit too much even for me, but the troops were happy and that's what matters. I just missed looking at your face." 

Dimitri gave a soft smile and let himself lean into the hands holding him in the moment. 

"I am beyond impressed with how you handled the securement of Myrddin. Thanks to your careful planning, we were able to emerge victorious with few losses. You are a true leader."

"I'm impressed by your charge in battle. You're constantly out in the thick of it and what's more, you really started connecting with your battalion. It made a big difference, Dima." Claude kissed the top of Dimitri's head. 

"With that said, I would like to show you how much I appreciate your hard work." The duke felt like he had lighting running through his veins all day and he needed the outlet - now. 

Slowly, Claude dropped to his knees, hoping that Dimitri was picking up what he was putting down. He had even changed just before dinner and had picked something he knew he wore well. The archer was dressed in his high-waisted riding pants that showcased his slim waist with a white linen shirt with a deep cut in the front to show off his toned chest. He went the extra mile and opted to wear boots with a slight heel because he knew it highlighted his natural assets. Claude had himself dressed for Dimitri.

"Thank me? I did not do anything of note -" Dimitri cut himself off as Claude started undoing the lace on his trousers. "Oh." 

The duke smiled up at him with bedroom eyes as he pulled out the blond's soft member. 

"Yes, _oh._ " Claude traced a finger on the veins that pressed up against the foreskin. "You know how I said I wanted to see how much of you I could fit in my mouth? I've decided that today is that day."

Dimitri's cock gave away his interest with a rather obvious twitch. Even at rest, the flaccid member was big and it was only going to get bigger. Claude has had it in him a few times, so he knows the sheer size of Dimitri's cock is something to be reckoned with, but the duke had sadly not yet had it in his mouth. Getting the whole thing in would be a monumental challenge, but what was Claude if not adventurous? 

"Claude, there is no need to force yourself. Your words were thanks enough." Dimitri's words lacked conviction. 

"Force myself? Dima, please you should know me better than that. I've been thinking about it all day and those thoughts were… Well, thanking soldiers for their work while thinking about you cumming down my throat was not a great look, I'm sure. I hate being distracted and I fear that I won't be able to be the leader they need me to be until I've satiated this curiosity. So…?" Claude asked as he rested his head on Dimitri's thigh, no longer touching where he wanted his hands to be. 

Dimitri's blush was slight, but the duke caught it as the man looked away to gather himself. The prince's behavior almost always changed when it came to sex, as if his subconscious simply saw the act it as another battle to be won. The blond might be particularly self-conscious about it, but truthfully Claude loved that wild, possessive side of his lion. 

"Very well, I would welcome your affections." Dimitri conceded with a nervous smile. 

Claude smiled back at his ever-polite prince, who he seemed to see more of everyday. With no more words needing to be said, the duke went back to the task at hand by spreading Dimitri's legs just enough so that he could get in between them. Claude could feel the prince's nervousness radiate from his body as he made himself comfortable. 

For the time being, there was no need for any clothes to come off, so Claude simply pulled Dimitri's testicles out from behind the fabric and rested them out in the open as well. The tactician leaned forward planning to take the newly exposed area. To be frank, Claude had never really seen himself as someone who gave a lot of thought to this particular part of human anatomy, but he honestly loved Dimitri's balls. They were proportionate to his dick and sat heavy between his legs.

Big enough, in fact that Claude was having a hard time getting the whole thing in his mouth from this angle. He settled on taking the left in where he gently sucked while rolling his tongue. The cock currently resting on his cheek twitched again and the duke could feel it begin to fill out. Claude moved to the right side to lavish the same affections there.

After the teasing, Dimitri was at half-mast, which seemed like a good place for Claude to get accustomed to its size. The duke shifted his head so he could lick his way from base to head. He grasped lightly around the girth and gave a gentle tug to pull the foreskin back while his tongue continued its journey over the length.

Claude took the head in his mouth almost tentatively, as if he might be nervous at the prospect. In reality, the duke was just trying to hold himself back from going full cock slut too quickly and overwhelming the prince. He truly didn't have much to worry about; during their hook-ups up to this point, Dimitri had gone for full-blown fucking. With that in mind, jumping straight into deep throating wouldn't be a crazy place to him to start. That being said, it was Claude's first chance to test his oral skills on his partner and he wanted to see what he could do with the gift between Dimitri's legs.

As the brown-haired man held the tip between his lips, his tongue began to explore the slit. Above him, Dimitri was releasing some of the tension he was holding onto at the beginning of Claude's visit. The blond's legs spread out a little further to invite the archer in closer while he let himself relax on the backrest of his chair. Claude could feel the anxiety leaving the other man's body and felt encouraged by the obvious enjoyment. 

As the length hardened in his hand, Claude pushed his tongue forward so that he could drool over the head. On an upward stroke, he collected the saliva in order to spread it over the length as it traveled back down. Now that he had something to ease the friction, Claude worked the shaft while he continued to tongue the blond's slit. 

"Claude, oh, you are very good at this." Dimitri sighed out as he let his head fall back.

Claude smiled around the blond's head still between his lips and looked up through his dark lashes. The blue of Dimitri's eye was becoming harder to see as lust overtook the man. He was fully erect now and rested heavy in Claude's hand, reminding the duke how big his bedmate truly was what it was that he signed up for. The brown-haired man moved his mouth down to take in a bit more. 

When he felt that Dimitri had reached the start of his throat, Claude moved his hand over the area that was not yet inside his mouth. It seemed like there was still a little more than half to go. Goddess above, this would be his biggest challenge to date. It was a good thing the prince had picked a bedmate with no gag-reflex to speak of, or Dimitri would have never been able to experience the joy of a quality blow job. An unthinkable sin in Claude's opinion. 

After he had slid further down, Claude could feel Dimitri's hands moving around above him as if the man was unsure what to do with himself. The duke pulled back and let drool run from his lips to spill over the pink head before he looked up. 

"You can put your hands on my head if you want. If you feel it coming on, just make sure you don't pull too hard. My hair is one of my best features." Claude said with a wink before swallowing half of the cock in hand back down.

Dimitri followed the suggestion and gently put one of his large hands on top of Claude's head. He combed calloused fingers through the dark locks as the duke began to bob his head up and down at a moderate pace. For the moment, Claude wanted to get warmed up, so he slid over the top half while he worked over the bottom half with his hand. To better lubricate his movement, the tactician pushed up some extra spit that traveled with his downward stroke.

The petting in the duke's hair paused as Dimitri moaned from deep in his chest. Claude felt spurred on from the unspoken praise and let himself go further still, taking in more on the way down. The blond's cockhead was now hitting the back of the archer's throat and the thing still wasn't all the way in. Honestly, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, Claude didn't know what was.

There was a subtle shift that told the duke his lion was having difficulty keeping a hold on his control. To be honest, Claude was surprised the blond had remained docile this long. Dimitri's hips were starting to buck just the slightest bit and his free hand was gripping hard onto the side of his chair. Claude was just grateful he had some time to get used to the size before that switch flipped in his partner's head. 

Claude was able to feel like he was the one in control for just a few minutes longer before he heard the wood of the chair begin to splinter under Dimitri's grip. The next thing he knew, the hand in his hair tightened and the blond was humping into his mouth. Nothing was too much yet, so Claude stayed where he was and allowed himself to be a means to Dimitri's end. Being the prince's toy was an incredibly appealing role to the duke.

"It is like you were made for this. You look beautiful, Claude." Dimitri's composure was slipping as he purred out the words. 

Claude hummed around Dimitri's cock just before he was suddenly pulled away. The duke looked up at the other man, a string of spit forming a bridge between his lips and the prince's cockhead as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The feeling quickly dissipated, however, as Dimitri stood from his freshly splintered chair and eyed his partner with an almost expectant look on his face. Claude brought himself up on his knees and leaned forward again when fingers combed into his hair and grabbed to pause his journey. 

The hand led Claude's face closer to his crotch, but stopped just short. Dimitri grabbed for his own cock and fisted around so he could guide the spit-slicked head until it rested against the duke's swollen lips. The prince nudged himself past and back into the warmth of Claude's waiting mouth. 

Green eyes looked up as Dimitri continued to slowly push himself forward. Claude breathed heavily through his nose and willed his throat to relax as he swallowed the heavy member down. There was a single clenching of his throat, but the tactician breathed through it and before he knew what was happening, his nose pushed up against Dimitri's pelvis. The prince's cockhead was pushing again a part of Claude's throat that had never been touched before now.

Above him, Dimitri let out a moan that seemed to come from his very core. The hand on Claude's head was alternating between clenching and petting and the prince's free hand came up to pet around the groomed edges of Claude's hairline where it ended on the back of his neck. The fingers on his crown finally seemed to settle on gripping onto the soft locks as the prince began to gyrate his hips while the duke held him in his mouth. 

Dimitri moaned again before pulling half way out and slamming back in. The blond began to hump into the willing mouth while Claude's hands shot up to steady himself on Dimitri's strong thighs. This was the biggest dick he had ever had in his mouth by far, and while he wasn't gagging, he was certainly close to choking on it. 

How lucky for Dimitri that Claude lived for this kind of feeling. Being used for the other man's pleasure was one of Claude's top fantasies and he wasn't exactly secretive about it. The duke breathed in and out through his nose while his hands grasped the fabric of Dimitri's trousers. When Dimitri felt the hands squeezing onto the linen covering his legs, the blond picked up his pace, slamming his hips forward with fervor.

Each time Dimitri pulled his hips back, Claude chased the length with his tongue, though it was becoming difficult with the speed at which the prince was moving. The duke's hands were gripping the other man's thighs with the same intensity that he used when gripping one of his bows. Dimitri pulled Claude's hair just so and the archer was forced to look up at him. The blond's eye was dark enough that the bright blue was just a thin ring around black. 

Dimitri snarled at him, baring his teeth like some wild animal. The hold in his hair tightened considerably and it was teetering into painful territory, but Claude was more than okay with that. The prince was thrusting into his mouth with such a ferocity that Claude was sure either his chin or Dimitri's balls were going to bruise. 

The hand that had previously been petting over the back of his neck now gripped the nape to hold the duke there as Dimitri neared his release. Claude felt like a cat being held in place by its scruff as the prince fucked into his mouth with wild abandon. There were tears forming in the corners of the archer's eyes due to the sheer force of the assault of Dimitri's hips. It hardly mattered to Claude; at this point, nothing mattered except the feeling of Dimitri in his throat. 

One of Claude's hands quickly dropped down so he might undo the buttons on his riding pants. He wasn't worried about taking care of himself, rather the friction of fabric on his own erection was distracting him. As soon as he freed himself, the hand shot back up so he could regain his balance. Dimitri's thrusts were currently threatening to knock him backwards if he didn't anchor himself properly.

"Good… So good." Dimitri moaned out as hips canted forward. 

Before his brain could put together what was happening Claude found both of Dimitri's hands on top of his head, fingers digging into his hair. The prince's hips were slamming forward so hard and so fast that Claude felt himself scooting backwards with each forward motion. As quickly as it started, it was ending. Dimitri's rhythm fell out of sync as his hips broke pace and he buried himself to the hilt. The duke's head was being held in place as the prince came down his throat with a strangled noise.

Claude's hands had never moved faster; he moved one up to dig his fingers into the meat of Dimitri's ass while the other went straight to his own dick. As he felt the cock in his mouth twitch with another round, the duke spread his own precum over his dick and pumped himself with lightning speed. Within seconds he was cumming all over the ground at the blond's feet. 

Dimitri pulled out with a grunt before stroking over his length and one last string of cum shot out over Claude's bruised lips. The duke moaned at the action and released his now overly sensitive cock. He licked his lips as he looked up at Dimitri and was met with a groan and the blond throwing his head back. 

The moment that followed was spent with the two men attempting to breathe normally once again. The quiet was broken with a loud chorus of coughs from Claude. Once it was out of his system, the duke stood with a grunt and fell forward to fix himself to the other man. Claude wrapped his arms around the fit waist and rested his head on Dimitri's chest. They were both sweaty, but the archer hardly noticed, or more accurately, couldn't be bothered to care. 

In a timid movement, Dimitri reached one arm down to wrap around Claude's shoulders and the other went to comb fingers through the disheveled brown hair. The prince had regained his previously lost composure and the man had been getting better at allowing himself to be touched or loved on. They held each other until their breath finally evened out.

"I must ask, are you alright? I cannot imagine that I did not hurt you, but I am trying to remind myself that you enjoy some types of pain. So, please tell me that you are alright." Dimitri moved a hand under Claude's chin so the shorter man would look up at him. 

"My sweet Dima, I promise you I have _never_ been better. It was everything I thought it would be and then some." Claude replied with a lazy grin. 

"I would offer to take care of you, but I believe I might be stepping in your… Proof of completion." Dimitri said with a completely straight face.

There was a second of confused silence followed by Claude barking out a laugh as he looked down and saw that Dimitri was indeed standing on top of a white spot on the floor. He tried his best to stop laughing as he grabbed one of the blond's cleaning cloths, but he started cackling again as he tried to squat down to clean up. With a confused look, Dimitri took the fabric and wiped it up himself before depositing the cloth in his hamper.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just -" Claude was giggling as Dimitri walked back over and let the smaller man fall against him again. 

"It's just the way you told me with that look on your face, it was too much." The duke snorted and pushed his nose against the blond's pectorals.

"I am afraid I don't understand, however, I like watching you laugh." Dimitri smiled and held pressed against him. 

"Dimitri Alexandre, did you just use a contraction?" Claude looked up with an overly dramatic look painted on his pretty face while his arms squeezed around Dimitri's middle.

"Did I? I suppose I did." The prince's gaze grew soft as he looked down at the man in his arms. 

"I'd like you to spend the night, Claude. I'd love to have the chance to show you how much I appreciate you." 

Claude couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of talking about Claude's oral skills on Twitter is my only excuse.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a collection of my one-shots, or maybe I'll be lazy. Only time will tell. 
> 
> Kudos and comments motivate me and are always a joy to receive. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if that's your thing - @privatelypastel


End file.
